To Be or Not To Be
by sprout-angel
Summary: Mai finds out that she is not all she claims to be.  Her past clashes with her present.  What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**To Be or Not to Be**

**Chapter 1**

_Run…run…faster…faster…quickly…please…please…get there in time!_

I hear it like music to my ears, Ayako scolding and yelling at Bou-san for insulting her yet again.

Why is this darkened hallway getting longer?! The faster I run, the further I am away. The inky blackness that surrounds me is heavy and smothering. I must keep going.

There… I see it just ahead, a bit of light coming from an ornate set of doors. The doors would lead me to them, my surrogate family the other members of SPR. I can feel it, my heart is racing. Racing towards Naru, the one I hold dearest to me.

I can also feel "him"… the one being that threatens to take it all away.

I hear it like a funeral at sunset, like someone turned off the volume to my reality.

Suddenly I smell it, the metallic stench of blood.

_Run…run…faster…faster…quickly…please…please…don't let it be too late._

With clammy hands I take the smooth golden knob and turn. The light pours out of the doors and momentarily blinds me. I am also shot with a heavier dose of the nauseating smell of blood. As my vision clears and eyes adjust I see him my dearest, like a beacon of light. I also see the other, and then all at once I am struck with intense fear. I dash forwards without thought.

My ears start ringing because of the immense pain. I look up into his deep azure eyes mirroring my pain. He is saying something I can not hear. He is shaking me. Then someone suddenly turns on the volume and I hear it…Mai!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Chapter 2 – Introduction to Touya Saito**

I jolt up just to look directly into very amused amber eyes.

"Tou-Touya!"

"Boy….I thought you would never wake up! What is it with you and sleep? You won't believe how long I've been trying to wake you."

"Heh! Sorry about that. I've been having problems sleeping lately."

Touya then locks gazes with me and stares, giving me a weighted and worried look. The expression I see coming from Touya makes me feel guilty, so I quickly try to rectify my blunder.

"No worries….I'll survive. It could just be pre-test jitters."

I watch Touya from the corner of my eye, as he reluctantly believes my response and continues to watch me study.

_Two Months Ago….._

_Daydreaming and staring out of our classroom window, I hear the teacher walk in and the sound of screeching chairs run along the tile floors. Standing up along with everyone else, I face the start of a new day, beginning with greeting the teacher._

_After we've all been re-seated the teacher announces that we had a pop quiz today. As our teacher hands out the quiz paper, I notice a student leaning against the classroom door frame. A tall boy around 5'8'' with dark brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans enter the classroom. _

_Is he lost? The teacher didn't say anything about a new student. The fact that he was tall and pretty good looking was not what kept my eyes glued to him. It was that as soon as he entered, I felt like I've seen him before. As I was staring unabashed, I noticed that it looked like he was searching the room for someone. When his eyes met mine, they sparked with recognition. _

_Why is he so familiar? Am I supposed to know him? I had to force myself to look away from his penetrating gaze. As I started to wonder if I knew him from somewhere else, he walked towards me never looking away. When he gets to my desk, he introduces himself as Touya Saito, therefore I introduce myself as well. He then discreetly takes the empty desk behind me, but just as he is about to finally sit down he directs one simple smile my way. I don't know why, but it definitely felt like déjà vu._

_Just then the teacher comes by and plops a quiz on my table. Great…just great… I noticed that Saito-san doesn't need to take the quiz today, maybe because he's new? How fair is that!? _

_For the remainder of the day I noticed that we had all our classes together. It's not a wonder how we quickly became good friends. _

As I stop daydreaming about the first day I met Touya and start focusing on studying, I feel his eyes once again focused on me.

The staring is starting to become annoying…annoying….annoying…is there something on my face?!

I snap, "What!?"

"If I would have known you would be this grumpy Mai, I wouldn't have woken you up."

I give him a withering glare along with the few students around me that were startled with my out burst. With a bit of a smile, I think of it as a warm-up to facing my favorite…. annoying…. Narcissist, and continue studying.

_A few hours later..._

Did I say he was my favorite annoying narcissist?

Let me re-phrase that….he is the most annoying, idiotic, conceited, poor excuse for the male gender man, that I have ever had the unfortunate fortune to have met!!!

Here I am once again having a glaring contest with the "oh so aggravating", but handsome Shibuya Kazuya, aka Naru.

Hey…I can't help but fall asleep because of all the boring paper work he keeps giving me to file!

Lately there hasn't been any "interesting enough for Naru" cases, so now I am bored out of my skull.

Just as I was about to tell Naru exactly what was going on in my head, I hear knocking coming from the office doors. Please….please…..let this be a new case, save me from "death by boredom" (either that, or getting put away for murder).

Abruptly cutting off my glaring contest with Naru, I go to open the door.


End file.
